1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-seat stroller, more particularly to one that can accommodate two children in many different ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional twin-seat stroller 10 is shown to comprise a stroller frame 11 having a lower portion provided with four wheels 12. A front seat member 13 is mounted fixedly on a front part of the stroller frame 11, and has a backrest portion 131, a seat portion 132 and a footrest portion 133 that are connected integrally. A canopy 14 is mounted pivotally on an intermediate part of the stroller frame 11 to shield an upper side of the front seat member 13. A rear seat 15 is mounted on the stroller frame 11 behind the front seat member 13. A push handle 16 extends rearwardly and upwardly from the stroller frame 11. Two grip members 17 are mounted respectively on a pair of upright handle portions of the push handle 16. A footrest member 18 is mounted on the lower rear part of the stroller frame 11.
In use, a first child can be seated on the front seat member 13. A second child can be seated on the rear seat 15 with the hands of the second child gripping the grip members 17. Alternatively, the second child can stand on the footrest member 18. Thus, the stroller 10 can accommodate two children in two different ways.
Because the front seat member 13 is fixed to the stroller frame 11, the child seated thereon will always face forwardly and will be unable to see the guardian pushing the stroller 10. As such, it is difficult for the guardian to monitor and comfort the child on the front seat member 13 while pushing the stroller 10 at the same time. Moreover, although the stroller 10 can accommodate two children in two different ways, it does not allow for the children to be seated on the stroller 10 in a face-to-face relationship that would enable them to play with one another. Thus, there is a need to develop a stroller that can enhance interaction between the children and the guardian while the stroller is in use.